Pandawa/Chance/Intelligence/1
This is my way of build: costly but Extremly effective!!! This is one of the Best Builds For pandawas, and actually has a future Note to your self: if this is your main you have a hard way to go; but never give up pandawas are the most elite and most Prestigious Class in dofus game so far, not every one dare to create one and let it become it's main character like us. Spell Maxing Your main spells and the ones that have first to reach max lvl: * 1. Blazing Fist(read more how to lvl it up) * 2. Boozer (read more how to lvl it up) * 3. Karcham,ChamrakBoth to lvl 4 only * 4. Melancholy * 5. Karzam to lvl 4 only * 6. Explosive Flask (obtain striking as well it will be helpful even in this build) Or * 1. Blazing Fist(read more how to lvl it up) * 2. Boozer (read more how to lvl it up) * 3. Striking (can be before or after Leek Pie) * 4. Leek Pie (can be before or after striking) * 5. Melancholy * 6. Explosive Flask Characteristic Points Your Characteristic Points: * 1. From 1-11(50 points) to Intelligent. * 2. From 11-21(50 points) to Vitality. * 3. From 21-41 (50 points: you 2 for lvl and 3 for the next) to Intelligent. * 4. From 41-71 (100 points: 50 1 for 1, next 50 2 for 1) to Chance. * 5. From 71-100+ ( I recomand you to go 2/1 into chance/Vitality) Level Booster * 1-12: start at the tutorial on weak arachnee. there boost ur Boozer to 2 and boost the rest of spell point for Blazing Fist until u reach lvl 12 there u have maxed out ur Blazing Fist and You should of Put all Charecteristic point into intel except for the last 5 points from lvl 12 bonus.now you hit Twice with Blazing Fist and stay drunk for 3 turns. * 12-21: Well done so far. From here on out(including the bunoses of lvl 12) goes into Vitality and Boozer, untill you have maxed Boozer. now you can even hit atleast once with ur Blazing Fist when you use boozer. (STOP BOOSTING YOUR VITALITY AFTER IT REACHES 50) * 21-53: This is a gap that you meet no good spell (usefull in PvP, but useless in fighting alone)so What i did was that i Got Striking spell by Trading 120 Moskito Brows for it. Then Even BETTER spell is Leek Pie Max this one too. (also by now you should Have a perspic set i HIGHLY recommand that you buy a Perfect damage and REFLECT and go to Piglet peninsula and take on them. you wont believe how easy you lvl up there. ** Ask for Characteristic points Put all after lvl 21 into intel so that you will have 100 intel at lvl 41, After 41 all MUST go to chance until you reach 100 in it too which will take around 30 lvls meaning at lvl 71 you have it boosted to 100 * 54-69: CONGRATULATION!!! you have gotten the Melancholy THE Best Pandawa moves and your first Non-Alcoholic Class spell Attack which is Extremly Popular between Pandawas.you CAN max it right after you got it and you'll be happy you did it!! ^^ * 70-100+: Max Explosive Flask at lvl 71 and Now you have the best spells all Maxed and ready to go. i see no more spells ( unless you have a weapon skill that MUST BE LVLED AFTER lvl 71). also Since you have 100 Chance, 100 Intel, 50 Vitality at lvl 71. ** spells points after 71 (or 81 do to weapon skill) can be spread out through out your CHOSON spells like Cawwot that heals you and too as a tree protecting you. Pandiniuras is also a good spell too lvl up! Sets and Equipments * Advantuer set: 1-20 * Gobbal set(BEST INTEL GOBBAL LINNING AND AMMY YOU CAN GET): 20-38 * Perspic set(PERFECT REFLECT): 38-70 * Pick Your Choice of parts: 70+ Action Point(AP) Booster This AP boost, to 8, allows you to cast Melancholy Twice a Turn. MP boosters Eqiupments are also good to have but you will be ok (unless you are facing srams) I recomand that you Wear Gelano (60) and Kam Assutra's amulet (43)(later, at lvl 70, change to Chief Crocodyl Amulet). but the best is full akwadala set and gelano..which requires a rank 2.....AND around 1mil kams for the gelano expenses... * AP custom sets for AP boost the Celestial Brooch (40), Kam Assutra's amulet (43), Treecaska (45), Bow in Treechnid Root (28), Gelano (60), Stars Custard (62), God Rod (67), Smoothhitch (77), Farle's Ears (80), Powerful Dazzling Belt (80) At lvl 100+ Due to +1AP you can choose a better equipment for yourself then an AP booster part Range Boosters Melancholy startedwith 1 range and at lvl 5 u get 4 range but you can boost the range with range boosting equipments. there are few good items in mid lvls that boost range and gives Ap boost at the same time. for example: *akwadala claok, hairy claok(2 range) and Mastralis Crocloak at lvl 127. also Spring Leaf that gives 1 ap and 1-2 range boost plus chance (it's a must have item and not it's on aduequte price as wellfor a lvl 123). Monsters 1-13: Do ALL the quests in pandawa land and all the asturb quests.(quests expecially made for pandawas and HUGE exp that lvls them up to 13 as fast as 1,2,3 just follow Quest ) ^_^ 13-20: i Found boars and moskitos good to lvl up on But sunflowers give good money with their seeds. 20-38: ???s from Endangered beer quest are EXTREMLY good to lvl up on. i lvled from 22- 38 in JUST ONE DAY.(but i was using the 100 wisdom candy so have expect to lvl up little slower then that ^^) 38-70: (PERSPIC SET REQUIRE): Piglets take on mobs 2-4 they end their turn at the second they start their turn and you can kill them in 4-5 Striking if you are lucky. (GOBBAL SET): keep working on ???s and at lvl 45 go to chafer place in asturb forest. 70+: takes on dopuals in dopual's land (must be p2p and have the right aligment). they drop dopual stones costy of 40-60kk cash ^^ and EXTREMLY awesome exp and you can save up for dazzling belt for lvl 80. also i recomand you drop hunt at Amakna forests with your friends. FAQ's * Q.Why keep Alcholic Blow? * A.Why? simple, Pandawas are like Sacriers and alcohalic blow is like assault it hit +2 range more then your main attacks at the beggining. They are Extremly useful on boars perspics and any other +4 Mp mosters, (well until Melancholy) also to have an air attribute type attack. * Q.Why shouldn't I PvP until lvl 54? * A.You are an amazing class but you have a low range before 54 and you have not enough hp( unlike Sacriers). but the high damage and range of Melancholy you'll Rock.but before that do to ur LOW MP (thanks to boozer) and low range spells you 'll be sluaghter before you can even get close to your enemy. * Q.What Weapon should I use?Any Masteries? * A.Axe Skill has been released!!! I recomand All Pandawas get this mastery skill A.S.A.P. But Before Axe mastery Bow skill, Sword skill, staff skill, or best of all Wand skill (Due to Fire Damage some of the wands contain) were the Side choices!!! But what's i'm going for is shovel skill, due to beeing less costy, also Aresis a good shovel that gives +1Ap and also it hits good. * Q.Why shouldn't I be Earth/Chance? * A.The answer is since because Melancholy is your main spell for the rest of the game, but on earth build you lvl up Pandatak so in drop hunts due to Explosive Flask's 2Ap taking away you get a chance to use the Melancholy after it, but since Pandatak takes 5Ap you dont get to use the Melancholy or Pandatak again. NOTE TO USERS Pandawa Character is still under construction; they'll be changes in this character's build so i'll try to keep my self update with the news. ---- Made By: Waves-of-Tsunami, Server: Rushu Category:Class